Giants
Giants are a humanoid creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to the Enchanted Forest and the New Fairy Tale Land, and first appear in the sixth episode of the second season. The most prominent giant, Anton, is based on the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk. Biology Giants are creatures of human appearance, but prodigious size and strength. Only male giants have appeared on the show, and it is unknown whether there are any female giants. According to Hook, giants can identify the smell of blood. They are also vegetarians. Culture Giants foster life and value peace and harmony. According to Arlo, they do not abide by the same laws as humans. However, despite living in peace, they will fight to protect what belongs to them. Giants have a long tradition of growing magic beans, and view it as "the labor that makes them who they are". They used to trade beans with humans, but stopped doing so after seeing how some humans used the beans to conquer and pillage. This made the giants highly suspicious of humans, and they began to view them as evil and destroyers of life. They cut off all contact with humans, and kept their existence a secret, so that no humans could ever get their hands on a magic bean again. Giants in the New Enchanted Forest are apparently less benevolent, since some were killed by Henry Mills and Jack during one encounter and this was spoken of as a good thing. History Forever changed by the massacre of his family, Anton grows to hate humans. He lives alone on the beanstalk, amassing many treasures such as the compass, and begins wears the cutting Arlo gave him as a necklace. }} In an unknown fashion, Hook breaks free and steals Anton's bean from the beanstalk cutting. Upon climbing to the bottom of the beanstalk, his ally Cora asks for the compass, but he admits Emma got it to first. Later, Cora shrinks Anton and hides him aboard Hook's ship. Besting their enemies, Emma and Mary Margaret manage to return home through a portal at Lake Nostos. As a back-up plan, Hook places Anton's beanstalk cutting in the lake, restoring the bean to its ripe state, which activates another portal to Storybrooke. After Hook and Cora have traveled to Storybrooke, Anton wakes up on the ship, only to see David, who he mistakes for James. To keep the townspeople distracted, Regina gives Anton a magic mushroom to return to his normal size and get his revenge. As Anton terrorizes Storybrooke, David tries clearing up the misunderstanding about James. Only when Emma is mentioned, Anton momentarily calms down, asking to speak with her. Upon learning she is not in town at the moment, he resumes his rampage. Finally, David offers his life in return for the townspeople's safety. The giant agrees and moves to stomp David, who is pushed out of the way by Mary Margaret. Instead, Anton's foot causes a hole in the ground, and after the mushroom's effect wears off, he falls in and clings onto a broken pipe to keep from dropping any deeper. Rescued by David and the townspeople, Anton learns to trust humans again and apologizes for trying to hurt them. At the diner, he reveals the beanstalk cutting, which can grow magic beans. The dwarves, accepting Anton as one of them, gift him a pickax and begin helping him plant the beanstalk cutting. Once the beans are planted and have grown into several rows, Mother Superior casts an invisibility veil to obscure it from outsiders. David and Mary Margaret surprise Emma by taking her to see the magic beans, where Anton greets her with a hug. As he chats with her, Leroy comes over to pull him back to work. Later in the day, David and Leroy head to the diner, picking up chili soup for themselves, Anton and the other dwarves tending to the bean fields. Once work is over for the day, David drives Anton and the dwarves to drop them off at Granny's for dinner. As he and his friends walk towards the diner, Anton insists he has no money to cover their meals, but Leroy asserts that the new guy always pays. }} Known Giants *Abraham *Andre *Anton *Arlo *Argyle Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- Category:Giants Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:New Fairy Tale Land Characters